<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pain That Never Was by Idran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455898">The Pain That Never Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idran/pseuds/Idran'>Idran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Podfic Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idran/pseuds/Idran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only person to remember a tragedy that never occurred weighs hard on the heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pain That Never Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a brief moment for himself, Link basked in the summer sun as it baked Lon Lon Ranch with its dry heat. So different from the humid, shady days of the forest, he had never realized how nice heat could feel until that first morning in the field. Leaning back on the bale of hay, he grinned, closing his eyes and soaking it in.</p>
<p>Until a cloth hit his face.</p>
<p>With a start, he snatched it off, glaring at the woman across from him as she smirked back, arms crossed, her coppery hair glimmering in the light. He couldn't even fake anger when faced with a smile like that.</p>
<p>"We aren't paying you to tan, fairy boy."</p>
<p>He laughed, walking the sun-yellow scarf back over to her and tying it gently back around her neck. "As much as Talon sleeps, I think I can take a moment now and then."</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, she snickered, batting his hands away playfully. "Fine, fine. But bring that into the stable already. The cows are getting hungry."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." Hefting the bale onto his shoulder, he followed after, humming along with her as she sung under her breath. And as always, he found himself drawn into her. Into the pure joy that radiated from her. That same lightness that hit him the first time he'd met her in Castle Town, rocking on her feet as she teased and griped about her father, so easily asking for help from the first Kokiri she'd ever met. (Maybe he wasn't, sure. But the wound was still too exposed then.) </p>
<p>The lightness he saw whenever his travels had brought him to Lon Lon and he had the chance to watch her sing. To watch her care for the animals as though they were his own family. The gossipy conversations between her and Navi whenever he'd spent the night in the room Talon offered him; the only person besides him he'd ever seen Navi open up to so easily.</p>
<p>...the lightness he saw extinguished in a dark time that never occurred.</p>
<p>Malon cleared her throat, head tilted as she looked to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, what?" Laughing it off, he set the bale in the corner, shaking his head clear. "Daydreaming in, I guess."</p>
<p>"Uh huh." With her ever-present utility knife, she cut the bale open, filling the feeding troughs of the cows and horses as she spoke. "I was <em>saying</em>, if we get this done soon enough, we'll have time for a picnic under the stars. It's been too long." With a shy smile, she looked up, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. "You're making me miss you, fairy boy."</p>
<p>"...I guess it has." He laughed quietly, rubbing the shaggy back of his head, half-expecting to find a familiar cap.</p>
<p>"Two months," she said with a grin. "We've gone on trips into town together, we've had meals with my father, but we haven't done something just for us in two months. Not since my birthday." Ruffling Epona's mane, Malon gave Link a sidelong glance, her cheeks reddening just the slightest amount. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but...is someth-"</p>
<p>"No," he said; too quickly, he realized, but it was too late to take it back. Taking a quick moment, he relaxed, shaking his head. "No," he repeated, but less sharply. "Nothing's wrong, love."</p>
<p>"Uh <em>huh</em>." She didn't buy it. And she knew he knew she didn't buy it. She let it hang in the air, but Link simply looked away, seeing to the stalls at the other side of the stables. And she let him leave it at that.</p>
<p>"...speaking of trips, how was this last one? Find much?"</p>
<p>Malon snorted at the obvious diversion, but didn't pry, to Link's relief. "Actually...I did!" She stood, the last trough on her side filled; clasping her hands behind her back, she gave him a playful look as she rocked back and forth; the same girl she was seven years ago. "It looked cute; a little spendy, but I had to have it. I need to show you; I'll be right back!" With a quick hop, she darted off, and Link couldn't help but feel energized by proxy. His grin refused to go away as he strew the hay. As the cow before him started to eat, he scratched her head, sighing.</p>
<p>"Is she this excitable when I'm not here?"</p>
<p>The cow mooed.</p>
<p>Link assumed that meant "yes".</p>
<p>"I saw this skirt, and I thought it looked just so cute. What do you think?" Malon stepped back into the stable, and gave a quick spin just as Link looked up. Purple cloth with a tan drape embroidered at the hem; he knew it instantly. He saw it again and again so long ago; he blinked quickly, falling against the stable wall as his head swam.</p>
<p>A broken woman, her voice shaky. <em>Please keep it a secret from Mr. Ingo that I sing this song...</em></p>
<p>An otherworldly double, her sister's brain corrupted by unearthly beings. <em>What Romani said, I should have... ...If I knew it would have come to this, I would have never...</em></p>
<p>That same double, knowing all was soon to end, that their world was soon to burn, and being struck hopeless for it. <em>There are some things in life that you can't change no matter how hard you try.</em></p>
<p> "..nk? Link?" He could feel someone shaking his shoulder, could feel the hand gripping him, but he was barely aware. Someone was snapping in his face, but he waved it away, backing up against the wall. His instincts were to fend off this enemy, to strike out at it; he started to reach for his sword, but found nothing there.</p>
<p>"...avi? Who...what is it? Wha-what hit me?"</p>
<p>"Na- Link, no, it's...it's me. It's Malon."</p>
<p>He blinked, his eyes focusing; he was pallid, clammy, and weak, but he was back to himself. Malon crouched in front of him, worry staining her face as she checked his pulse.</p>
<p>"...I'm...it's all right, Malon. I'm...I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You are <em>not</em> fine." She glared, gripping his chin as she tried to check his eyes, but he pulled away briskly, pushing himself back to his feet.</p>
<p>Or trying to, at least, but his head swam again as he tried to stand; his feet slid out from under him, and he fell back to the ground.</p>
<p>Malon slid an arm under his own, helping him up. "We're going inside, and we're going to talk. You hear me, fairy boy? You're the one talking for once."</p>
<p>"...mmph." He couldn't meet her eyes, but he was able to smirk, at least. "It's not-"</p>
<p>"Hush." All but dragging him, Malon hauled him along, not faltering even an inch under his weight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Link sat on the bed in his borrowed room, he took the mug of tea offered by Malon and drank deep. She sat beside him, hand clasping his and head resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I see it sometimes. That far away look you get. I saw it now and then when you came back from the Sealing. And even more since you came back from...searching for her."</p>
<p>He said nothing, staring into the ripples of the tea.</p>
<p>"You never tell us anything." She squeezed his hand, her fingers interlaced with his. "I always worry, but I don't say anything. Talon either." Laughing humorlessly, she sighed. "Farore's hands, even Ingo gets nervous around you sometimes, and I don't know why."</p>
<p>Link snorted, squeezing back. "It's too much to exp-"</p>
<p>"Link." Reaching up, she stroked his hair, leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you. Please. Let me in."</p>
<p>He was quiet as he watched Malon, the tears building in her eyes worse than a blade stabbed through his side.</p>
<p>"...you were enslaved."</p>
<p>"What?" She had expected something horrid, but that brought her up short. "I was- what? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>It took him a long silence to say more, but Malon gave him his time. And finally, he spoke. For the first time, telling someone other than the princess of his travails in the Hyrule that was taken by Ganon's iron fist. For the first time, telling <em>anyone</em> of the cycles of Termina under the efforts of the demon Majora and her puppet.</p>
<p>The pain he'd faced. The aura of death that embraced Castle Town, the sacrifices of the Sages for the sake of the land, the pains of Hyrule's people under Ganon's domination. The hopelessness and terror and denial that gripped Clock Town, the struggle of seeing all those so similar to the people he knew facing their assured demise.</p>
<p>"...and none of it ever happened. Everyone was saved. Ganon was sealed away from this realm before he could take power. Majora's mask was returned to its keeper safely." Tears poured from his eyes, as much as he tried to squeeze them closed; the first time he could remember crying like this. Not for Navi. Not for Hyrule. Not for Termina. He <em>couldn't. </em> But the dam was burst. </p>
<p>"It shouldn't...none of it <em>happened</em>., Malon. But...I realized you...that you were the age you were then. And when I looked at you, I didn't just see you. I saw them. I saw that Malon, I saw Cremia. I-" </p>
<p>He looked down, gripping her leg.</p>
<p>"...they wore this. Both of them did. And I saw you, and...I was there again. And none of it <em>happened</em>."</p>
<p>Malon set one hand atop Link's, and with the other, she gently wiped at his cheeks. She spoke in a near-whisper, leaning in to leave the gentlest kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>"It did happen. It happened to you. You've...you've witnessed more tragedy than any twenty people ought to face. You don't have to suffer alone." </p>
<p>He was silent, words locked in his throat as he wrapped his arms around her, slumping onto her shoulder. Finally, after a long, quiet cry, he spoke in a scratchy voice. "I didn't think anyone else would believe me. I didn't think <em>you</em> would. And if you hadn't believed me..."</p>
<p>"Of course I would." She shook her head firmly, before kissing him again, hands on either side of his face, thumbs stroking along the length of his ears.. "Always. I <em>love</em> you, you idiot."</p>
<p>Link laughed. He took her hands in his, his breath more under control, his tears finally stopping.</p>
<p>Malon smiled, her forehead resting against his. "I still sang, hm? Even with Ganon's blade hanging over my head?"</p>
<p>His mouth twitched, hands stroking down her arms. "I don't think Ganon himself could keep you from singing."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'm braver than I thought." She laughed quietly, shifting into Link's lap and relaxing against his body. "Just the thought of it terrifies me."</p>
<p>Link slid back against the wall, holding her tight; he didn't expect to feel so exhausted, but he didn't expect to feel so freed either.</p>
<p>" I can't imagine, though...Ingo? He's always been so...harmless. Spineless, honestly..."</p>
<p>"...I don't know what happened to him those seven years. Don't judge him for it. I try not to, hard as it is; it was another life, and everyone was in pain. It wasn't right, but it wasn't him either."</p>
<p>"You really are a hero, aren't you?" She giggled, tapping his lips. "And here I thought saving Ruto and the Gorons was just a fluke."</p>
<p>He flinched, retreating in on himself. "Don't, Malon...please."</p>
<p>Looking into his vibrant blue eyes, she settled back against him. "...what happened to the Zora King in the future?"</p>
<p>It took time for Link to finally find the strength to respond. "He was frozen with the others. But he survived. Ruto was sage, then...not him."</p>
<p>"Is that why you were so struck by his death? It was a tragedy, but it wasn't your fault, Link. You couldn't have known."</p>
<p>"Ganon shouldn't have been able to take his life!" He clenched his fist, staring at the back of his hand as his crest glowed, the words bursting out before he even realized he was shouting. "He...we shouldn't have had...the Triforce should have been locked in the Sacred Realm. And...if I'd known, I could have-"</p>
<p>"What?" Malon pulled away, staring back at him with that familiar stubborn glare. "Link, you were <em>nine</em>."</p>
<p>"I was nine the first time."</p>
<p>Her look turned outright <em>withering</em> as Malon tutted at him, smacking his chest gently. "And didn't you just say Ganon nearly killed you as a child that first time? I can tell why you didn't get <em>Nayru's</em> blessing."</p>
<p>A chuckle slipped out at her jibe, and he sighed, holding her to him once more. "I just...it shouldn't have happened."</p>
<p>"Lots of things shouldn't have happened." He felt comforted by her head against his chest, feeling her breathing softly in time with himself. "My mother shouldn't have died, but she did. It's how life goes. There are just some things you can't change, however much you try."</p>
<p>Link froze silent, staring at her in shock at the so-familiar words spilling from her. But she continued on.</p>
<p>"So raging against it...it's as senseless as raging against...against a storm. We learn from it, and we grow. She's not here, but I have her song. I have her scarf. And so I won't forget her."</p>
<p>...Was that what Cremia meant? There's no way he could know now. But thinking perhaps she wasn't resigned but rather...ready...he chose to think she did. Maybe she hadn't given up near the end the way he thought.</p>
<p>He smiled, stroking her hair. "I love you too, Malon. I don't tell you that enough."</p>
<p>"You certainly don't, fairy boy." Snuggling closer, she kissed his neck, sighing with contentment as she curled her legs beneath herself. "But I know. How could you not?" she asked with a playful smirk, if a faltering one. "Just...talk to me, Link. You don't need to hold this burden alone." She paused, that same smirk returning as her eyes fluttered closed. "And I'll burn that skirt tonight. You'll buy me a better one tomorrow."</p>
<p>"...I promise, love."</p>
<p>And the two fell to silence, soon drifting off in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>